Mou Ki
Mou Ki is a Strategist in the Shou Hei Kun army and one of the best strategists of Qin. He is a former student of the Strategist Academy and is considered the best student of his generation along with Ka Ryo Ten. Mou Ki is the younger brother of Mou Ten, son of Great General Mou Bu and grandson of Great General Mou Gou. Appearance Mou ki is a young man with a slight stature. He has brown eyes and a ponytail. He dons blue and white clothing which covers most of his body. He wears a blue hat with a bobble on top of it Personality Mou Ki is a calm and level headed individual which is necessary for a strategist. He approaches every scenario in a calm and calculated manner. History Being a son of a military family, he started training under Shou Hei Kun early in his life to become a strategist. Story Assassination Plot Arc Mou Ki is first seen after the assassination attempt, assisting Sai Taku. Training Arc Mou Ki is first fully introduced when Ka Ryo Ten first entered Shou Hei Kun's Strategist Academy, He initially shows skepticism about Ka Ryo Ten's arrival at the academy and he agrees with Sai Taku that the Shiyuu has sent the wrong person. He later has a discussion with Ka Ryo Ten about her motivation for joining the academy and he reveals that both himself and Shou Hei Kun know of her friendship with Ei Sei. Mou Ki tests Ka Ryo Ten to see if she has been sent to spy on the Ryo Fui Faction. He quickly realizes that she arrived at the academy while knowing nothing about it. Mou Ki shows some perception when he realizes that Ka Ryo Ten is a girl. He was going to tag along on the Han Campaign for real battlefield experience but his Grandfather prevented him from saying the battlefield is no place for a child. Battle of Bayou Arc Mou Ki and Ka Ryo Ten, as well as several attendants, appear at an old fortification overlooking the battle. They are using this as an exercise on understanding how a real battle works, as opposed to the tabletop battles, which they have been training on. Mou Ki is stunned when he witnesses his father overcoming strategy with pure strength. He is suspicious when Ri Boku and Kaine arrive at their spot, though he doesn't know who they are at the time. He ignores his suspicions and allows Ri Boku and Kaine to join them at the fort. As the battle progresses, they change locations to gain a better viewpoint. As the battle reaches its conclusion, Ri Boku reveals that he is one of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao to Mou ki's disbelief. Ri Boku captures Mou Ki, Ka Ryo Ten, and the attendants, however, he releases them after the battle is finished as he is not one to kill defenseless people. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Mou Ki has a business in the city of Bishi where he encounters his brother, Mou Ten. Mou Ten is both surprised and dismayed at Mou Ki's present location because he had sent a letter to request Mou Ki to become the strategist of the Hi Shin Unit. Mou Ki sent a letter to Mou Ten about this but Mou Ten thought it was a standard report and he didn't bother reading it. He reveals that he sent a replacement in his stead. Coalition Invasion Arc Mou Ki's first experience of war was the Battle of Sai. He, along with Kai Oku and 100 vassals was sent by Shou Hei Kun to shore up the defenses at Sai. Shin comments that they are a 'strange bunch'. He notes Ei Sei and Shin's close relationship. He is stunned when he witnesses Shin's raw martial prowess. Mou Ki spent the duration of the battle in the headquarters. He was key in deciding the various stratagems used throughout the battle. State of Ai Arc He later appears alongside Shou Hei Kun and his army to help quell the uprising at Kanyou. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He was one of the four heads in the tactical HQ for the Gyou campaign. He debriefed all commanders on the palace grounds and was rebuffed by Ou Hon. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }} Though little has been shown; he is the top student at the best Strategist academy in Qin, with only Ka Ryo Ten able to match him (in table top simulations at least). He was also shown be very deductive as he was able to figure out Ka Ryo Ten's gender, affiliation, weapon, and lack of ulterior motives in a matter of minutes. He was able to quickly figure out the advantages of the wind for both sides' archers during the first day of the battle of Sai. This fact was impressive as only Riboku was able to figure out the advantage (albeit earlier than he did). Often seen in the close company of powerful figures such as Sai Taku and Shou Hei Kun hinting as his capabilities. Also a skilled warrior by his stats alone. While he has not been seen fighting in battle, he was seen with a sword strapped to his hip at the Battle of Sai. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Strategists Category:Qin Strategists Category:Shou Hei Kun Army Category:Mou Family Category:Cavalry